нΰG
by Azhy
Summary: En ese momento Sasuke comprendió que ni su sharingan, ni su habilidad ninja o sus técnicas aplicadas sobre ese chico reconfortaría a la joven; no cómo logro hacerlo aquel abrazo. *One-shot*


_**нΰG**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son invención de la majestuosa mente de Masashi Kishimoto; pero este fic es mío, por lo tanto prohíbo que sea tomado & publicado nuevamente. Me siento poderosa cuando prohíbo cosas ^^

**Summary:** En ese momento Sasuke comprendió que ni su sharingan, ni su habilidad ninja o sus técnicas aplicadas sobre ese chico reconfortaría a la chica, no cómo lo hizo aquel abrazo.

**Advertencias:** Un Sasuke un tanto OoC…

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

Sasuke Uchiha leía tranquilamente reposado el cómodo sillón de la mansión Uchiha cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente dando paso a una mata de cabellos negros que desaparecieron rápidamente por las escaleras. Segundos después, otra puerta se escuchó cerrarse.

El Uchiha miró el reloj de la sala confundido. Recién eran las 7:00 p.m, demasiado temprano para que _ella_ llegara. Frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho la razón de su reciente preocupación. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y observó la puerta cerrada frente a sí.

Tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, aquello empezaba a molestarlo. _"Chicas"_ pensó con fastidio.

–Kanna–llamó fríamente, y nuevamente, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Chasqueó la lengua y aumento la fuerza del toque.

–Kanname–habló con más seriedad.

–¡Largo de aquí!–le contestó una voz enojada del otro lado de la puerta.

–Kanname abre esa puerta en este mismo instante–ordenó–. ¡Kanname!–gritó al no obtener respuesta.

–¡Vete!–respondió agudamente.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja furioso. Ya vería esa mocosa.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y salió de su hogar con rumbo al patio trasero. La noche empezaba a atenuarse y el cielo despejado mostraba en su plenitud el brillo de las estrellas. Con la discreción característica de un ninja logro infiltrarse en la habitación de la chica, trepando un árbol hasta llegar a su ventana.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad y apenas entraban algunos rayos de luz de luna a través de la ventana. Busco con la mirada la figura de cabellos de noche y la encontró en un rincón de la habitación, escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

–¿Kanna?–susurró.

Lo que a continuación paso no se lo esperaba. La chica levantó el rostro asustada, dejándolo ver sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y una expresión de dolor que le destrozó el corazón. La chica se enderezó rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–le cuestionó repentinamente frustrada.

Sasuke saltó del marco de la ventana al piso. Se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, como si temiera que ella fuese a reaccionar mal y huyera. Quedó frente a ella y agachó un poco la cabeza para estar a su nivel.

–¿Qué te pasa?–preguntó suavemente.

Kanname frunció el ceño en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus orbes verdes. Su mirada cristalina se calvo en el hombre que tenia frente a ella. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero le era imposible si el empezaba a comportarse de esa manera tan delicada, como si ella fuera lo único importante en eso momento.

Desvió la vista, no queriendo ver más sus oscuros ojos, sentía que ellos miraban a través de los suyos. Sasuke tomó su mentón con el pulgar y el índice, haciendo que ella lo mirara de nueva cuenta.

–¿Estás bien?–le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento la chica sintió que su derrumbaría, así que se lanzó a los brazos del moreno llorando desconsoladamente.

–¡Papá!–gritó al tiempo en que se aferraba a su espalda.

Sasuke se quedo estático, realmente no había esperado aquella reacción por parte de su hija. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que reaccionara y rodeara a la Uchiha menor con sus fuertes brazos. Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con su melena negruzca sobre su pecho.

Miró hacia todos lados como esperando algún tipo de ayuda de las paredes. Se contuvo de chasquear la lengua. Sakura tenía el turno nocturno en el hospital esa noche, seguramente llegaría hasta el día siguiente y él, verdaderamente no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

Sasuke se encargaba del entrenamiento de su hija. Él le enseñaba todas las técnicas de los Uchiha y la instruía en las artes ninja y estaba enormemente orgulloso de que su hija hubiera heredado su talento, sin embargo, también había tenido la desgracia de heredar la personalidad de su madre.

Kanname era inteligente, decidida, perspicaz y muy bella–no por nada era su hija–; poseía su cabello y tenía los hermosos ojos de Sakura. Aquellos ojos que eran como un libro abierto, que en aquel momento lo escrutaban como pidiendo algún tipo de consuelo.

Sasuke hizo lo más racional que se le ocurrió. La sentó sobre su cama y la observó duramente. Iba a hablar con ella.

Está de más decir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, se supone que Sakura debía de encargarse de ese tipo de problemas. Él la entrenaba, Sakura la aconsejaba. Ese era el sistema. Ahora mismo el sistema se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Kanna no dejaba de llorar y él estaba sumergido en una batalla mental, sin saber qué hacer. Y como si la chica hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, en medio de gimoteos y sollozos empezó a relatar su problema.

–¡Me dejó!–sollozó tristemente–. ¡Él me dejó!

Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente, repentinamente invadido por la ira. La sangre empezó a correr con más fluidez por sus venas y podía sentir la necesidad de golpear y torturar a aquel tipo.

–Takeshi te dejó–afirmó más que preguntarle. Kanna asintió.

Aquellas ganas de destrozarlo y regodearse del sufrimiento del chico aumentaron al ver la tristeza de su pequeña. El sharingan se activó instintivamente.

–Lo voy a matar–susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Instantáneamente la muchacha se puso de pie tomando al hombre del brazo.

–¡No papá, por favor!–exclamó llorando–. ¡No me dejes ahora!

Sasuke miró con dolor a su hija. Sus verdes orbes estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas y su rostro estaba descompuesto en una expresión de puro dolor.

Le recordó tanto a la Sakura de antaño, aquella que había llorado tanto por él. ¿Acaso a su hija sufriría tanto por un hombre como lo hizo en un tiempo su madre? No, su pequeña no.

En un acto totalmente espontáneo la atrajo hacia él y la refugio entre sus brazos. Fue el turno de ella de quedar paralizada. La reacción tan repentina de su padre la había sorprendido; pero estar entre sus brazos, poder llorar en su pecho sin temor…la hacía sentirse segura.

–Es un idiota–lo escuchó hablar mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro–. Es un idiota por haberte dejado, no sabe a la hermosa chica que acaba de perder. El muy estúpido no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que acaba de terminar con la chica más hermosa y fuerte de toda Konoha; no sabe el error que acaba de cometer–la consoló mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

–Padre…–murmuró enternecida.

–Tú eres maravillosa Kanna y si él no te supo valorar, es porque no te merece–habló mientras le sonreía paternalmente–. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que ese tonto que hecho a perder la relación con la chica más hermosa que en su vida conocerá.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos abundantemente al tiempo que se aferraba a la ancha espalda de su padre. Aquello había sido más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Desde cuándo él era así de tierno y comprensivo? ¿Qué no se supone que esa era su madre? De todas formas agradeció infinitamente el apoyo que su padre le estaba brindando en ese momento, sin él se hubiera derrumbado hasta un punto en que ni siquiera ella podría salvarse después.

Ambos se recostaron. Ella posicionado su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. Minutos después, la acompasada respiración de la chica le avisó que ella se había dormido. Bajó un poco la cabeza y depositó un corto beso en su cabeza.

En ese momento Sasuke comprendió que ni su sharingan, ni su habilidad ninja o sus técnicas aplicadas sobre ese chico la reconfortaría. No como lo hizo aquel abrazo.

Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a vengarse. Aquel que osara lastimar a su pequeña la pagaría caro. Takeshi era hombre muerto…

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

Oh! Lo sé…amo a Sasuke padre *¬*

Si tu también lo amaste, déjame un review. Hoy brindamos por los papás xD.


End file.
